


The midnight music

by WriterInk



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterInk/pseuds/WriterInk
Summary: The fight is finally over, everyone's happy now.No one was hurt and most importantly no one died, who knew that they can all finally live a life in peace? Well, we'll see...Ever since they had all returned from the fight, at midnight, someone starts to play the piano, someone who brings calm and comforting music can also bring trouble and suffering





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song that will be played throughout this story is River flows in you by Yiruma-Piano you can listen to the cello version as well.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3NVTDu1AI0- Cello
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KbauuM9EhY&t=435s- Piano
> 
> Thank you for reading the story! I hope you enjoy!

One by one everyone entered the school gates with a wide grin placed on their tried and dirty face. Every single bit of stress, worry, anger, sadness had vanished from their bodies. Violet wrapped her arm around Clementine who leaned into her touch, finding comfort in the other girl's arms, a sigh of relief left her plumbed lips as the two girls came to a stop. Standing behind the closing school gates, Clementine's head drops down onto Violet's shoulder as both breathed in the same air within the school grounds. Home at last. Opening her honey brown eyes, Clementine looked up at her lover who smiled down at her with a soft and gentle smile, a pale hand slowly reached up towards the other girl's face, brushing a strand of hair out of Violet's sight and behind her lover's ear. 

"That's better, I can see you better now," Violet chuckled at her lover's reaction: flustered face and hiding her face in the blond's shoulder. 

"Come on! You should stay with us!" 

"You're one of us now!" A crowd of teenagers mixed with a few kids were surrounding poor old James who kept his head down while his hand rubbed up and down his arm a sign of discomfort. The cheering had died down while the shouting grew louder, taking the two girl's attention from each other and over towards the group. Making their own over to the crowd, Violet lets go of her lover and automatically crosses her arms, pushing through the group, Clementine stepped in front of James (whose eyes lit up with relief) placed her hands on her hips like a mother who was ready to teach her kids a lesson.

"Right, what's going on? Why do I find you all surrounding James?" the girl asked, glancing over her shoulder to see James flashing a small smile at her

"We're trying to get him to stay!" AJ replied with a bright grin, looking up at his sister with his hands curled up into two little fists that were placed in front of him, Clem could easily tell he was excited.

"If he stays then that means I can get one of those cool looking masks and get to control the walkers!! I mean how cool is that?!" Willy jumped up and down while his eyes shone with eager, stepping closer to the older boy who simply stepped back and hid behind the girl that stood in front, Clem notices James' anxiety and steps forward forcing Willy to take a step back.

"Look on the logical side, if James stays and helps us with the walkers and the Raiders or some other asshole, we are almost invincible plus we have you as our leader," Marlon spoke up from the crowd, earning mumbles of agreement. "We will be much safer with him around," he adds, leaning back onto his left leg, allowing his right to relax.

"Hey, Hey!" Violet stepped in, shouting at them to silence them. "Shut up and listen to what Clem have to say," she hissed 

"Violet, calm down," Clem mumbled, placing a hand on the blond's shoulder, pulling her back, "Thank you," kissing her girlfriend's cheek before returning her attention back to the group. "Right, I understand that you all want James to stay and he is welcome to stay but that choice is up to him if he stays he stays if not then maybe next time when he's ready," she announced, turning over to face the shy boy who held a small grateful smile.

"T-Thank you for your offering but...I..." James hesitated, looking around with worried eyes, not wanting to upset anyone, taking in a deep breath, closing his eyes to calm himself down only to open them and didn't dare to look up, "I...I'm not ready yet...I'm sorry...b-but I promise to help..." he managed to force out, his grip around his walker mask tightened, his eyes were glued onto the floor, refusing to look up.

"James, are you ok?" Clem asked, placing a hand on his arm, gently shaking the older boy, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry, I better get going now...it's getting dark..." and with that James turned around and walked over to the gates, he could feel everyone's eyes on him, disappointment filled their eyes. Slipping out the gates, he disappeared into the forest. After a minute or so everyone all ran over to Omar once he called out to them, telling them that dinner was ready. 

As they all sat around the table, voices belong to everyone began to fill up the air once more. Louis came running out of the school with happy eyes and a widening grin, sitting down at the table, he scanned the area, desperation filled his eyes but soon his bright girn dropped and happiness drained. Both Violet and Clem watched in confusion. "So, Lou who you looking for?" Violet asked, leaning in forward wiggling her eyebrow as Clem giggled beside her. Louis turned away with a flustered face.

"S-Shut up! I'm not looking for anyone, I was checking if everyone was here!" Louis defended, crossing his arms across his chest, biting the inside of his lip, "Speaking about everyone, wheres James?" Louis asked, leaning forward on the table, trying not to look desperate or lovestruck.

"Looks like someone has a crush~" Clem sang, laughing alongside with her girlfriend, "James left, he isn't ready to stay yet," she answered, calming down.

"Don't worry loverboy, he'll come in, now and then, say speaking of walker boy, how are you going to impress him?" Violet asked Louis opened his mouth to reply but Clem cut him to it, "Without using your charming face because I'm pretty sure he's already falling for that masterpiece, just remember he's shy and trust me he won't be the one making the moves," 

"How would you know?" Louis asked

"The first time I met him, he never fucking spoke unless I spoke first, it's cute won't you agree with me, Louis?" Clem mocked 

"Well yeah, he's cute but thats, not the problem! The problem is that I have no idea how to impress him! I bearly know him! I don't know what he likes, what he doesn't like-"

"He doesn't like violent or the killing of people or of walkers," Violet cut it earning an eye roll from the boy

"Yes, I know that Thanks, your such a big help," He groaned, picking up his spoon and began to eat, "The only thing I'm good at is playing card games, singing-"

"That's a lie," Violet cuts in earning a giggle from Clem

"Whatever, singing, playing the piano-"

"Being annoying, killing walkers, being loud and what else?" Violet asked, pulling her thinking face, "Oi! Marlon! What else is Louis shit at?" she called out over to the blond boy

"Look, Louis just do what you do best, be yourself and he will love you from the moon and back," Clem spoke, finishing her bowl of soup, "Don't worry, how about you play him a song? A song we all haven't heard before so learn a new one, I bet he'll love that," she waved the spoon around the boys face with a smile, "I heard that he misses music, hell he uses to love music!" 

"He does?!" Louis eyes it up and a smile broke his face, jumping up from his seat, taking everyone's attention, "Then I shall play him a song, my old favourite song, a song that I haven't played for years!! I'll get to it now!!" He raced back into the school leaving his half-eaten soup. 

Bursting into his room, Louis rammed through his draws, throwing things behind him, once all draws had been emptied, he turned to his shelves, digging and digging and yet again once it was empty, his patience grew thinner. It wasn't in there or here or anywhere in his room that means it must be in the music room, throwing his door wide open scaring the life out of both Ruby and Aasim, sprinting down the hallway, leaving his bedroom door wide open allowing the two to look into the upside down room he had left behind. Slamming the doors wide open, making both Tenn and AJ jump from the floor. Throwing open draws and cupboards wide open, he threw out what he didn't need, not this one or this one. Soon everyone else had gotten ready for bed and Louis still hasn't found the song.

"Louis, it's getting late now, why don't you find it tomorrow?" Clementine's voice entered the quiet music room

"It has to be here! I can't have lost it!" Louis whispered, flickering through books, trying to find the sheet of paper

"Louis, look we'll all help in the morning, Ruby and Asim had cleaned up your room for you," The boy in the room sighed in defeat, slowly rising to his feet, he made is way over to his friend, letting her grab a hold of him, pulling him back down the hallway and into his room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon shone softly in the deep dark sky as they stood in front of the school gates, watching every single light flicker off, leaving nothing but darkness within their rooms, scaling the walls were easy (the gates squeaks) but getting into the school without getting caught was difficult. Jumping off the wall only to fall into a forward roll making their landing smoother and less painful, dusting themselves off their eyes trailed up the school, looking for an open window (The front door groans when opened) to find one located down by the main door, a broken window.

Slipping into the school through the broken window, carefully not to get caught on the shards. Once their whole body was through, a breath that they were holding was let out free from their lips, standing up they studied the school halls, looking left and right. They crept along the hallways, they were as light as a feather as they walked through the halls, peering around corners just in case someone was still awake, wondering around the miserable school, they could see how much effort the kids had put into fixing their broken down school, trying to make it colourful again. 

Portaling past the student's rooms, they peeked inside, seeing them all, one by one fast asleep. A small smile tugs on their lips once their eyes landed on Violet and Clementine cuddling, holding each other close. Turning away from the door, they carried on wondering the halls like a lost soul they were until they came across the music room, gently and slowly pushing the door open, peeking in to find it empty but messy, stepping into the room, they knelt down at the piles of scattered sheets of songs that lay on the cold wooden floor long forgotten.

It began with one sheet then two then three then a plie then a stack then the whole room was rearranged, clean. Sitting down at by the piano, their slender fingers gently brushed past the white and black keys, the keys were cold to their touch and yet it brought back old memories. Their deep dark eyes slid shut as they replayed the memories over and over again, swaying with the old song that they yet cannot hear until their fingers were dancing along the keys, creating the long lost melody that they have missed, that they have begged to hear it once more and here they are listening to the long lost memory.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweet, beautiful, calming music reached the sleeping students, waking them up gently from their deep slumber. Louis was the first to wake up, bolting up from his bed once he realized that the song that was being played was the song he had long forgotten, he only ever plays that song when he felt sad, lonely or when he needs a reminder of the old world, a reminder of someone that meant so much to him. Sprinting down the hallway, trying to reach the music room before it ends, slamming the door wide open to find no one there, no one sitting on the stull, no one playing the piano, no one was in the room and yet the room was clean.

"What the fuck?" Louis cursed as the other caught up to him, "Who cleaned the room up?" Louis asked turning around to greet his friends

"What do you mean? We thought you did," Aasim replied raising an eyebrow

"That was beautiful, Louis!! Is this is the song? Where did you find it?" Clem asked 

"H-Hold on! First of all that was not me and second of all I still haven't found it!" Louis replied

"Can we go back to sleep now?" AJ asked, yawning as he rubbed his eyes, holding Clem's hand

"We'll just ask James tomorrow morning, he has to at least see them, I mean he doesn't live far does he?" Marlon asked, stretching his back 

"If James did see someone, I don't think he would have let them come running in, would he?" Violet crossed her arms, "Wouldn't we find the two of them wrestling in the music room?"

"Well, then who the fuck cleaned up the damn room?" Marlon snapped 

"Right, while you all fucking argue, I'm taking AJ and Tenn back to bed," Brody took the two kids, leading them back into their rooms.

"You think James ok? I mean like what if they are still here waiting for the right moment to attack? What if they've killed James?!" Louis panicked

"Lou, calm you ass down!" Violet hissed, "James is strong and he can take care of himself if they are waiting for the right moment to attack why didn't they kill us in our sleep?" Violet asked

"Maybe they would like a fair fight," Aasim stepped in, "But then again in a world like this, why would you have a fair fight?"

"You just answered your own question," Ruby mumbled, rubbing her eyes

"Clem, what do you think?" Mitch asked

"It couldn't be any of us cause we can't play the piano to save our life, Louis still hasn't found the song sheet and he hasn't played that in what? How long? Who knows! If James did see someone he would have stopped them, James would have seen them, there's no way he couldn't have seen them," she explained

"What if they went through the back?" Willy asked

"They can't have, James has groups of walkers standing around the school," Aasim replied 

"Walker guts?" Ruby asked looking up from the floor

"Can't without him seeing, he moves around the groups in random times and space, he could have seen them," Mitch added

"James need sleep doesn't he?" Willy looked over at Clem, "What if he fell asleep and got his throat slit open?!" Louis looked around with worried eyes

"No, James is strong-" Marlon cuts Clem off 

"But he has a soft heart, he refuses to kill humans or walkers and even if he did see someone fucking around here, he wouldn't have fucking touched them!" Marlon spat 

"What is your damn problem?! We're trying to figure out how the fuck and who the fuck got in! This is our fucking safety!" Violet glared daggers

"And? So? James won't touch them, yeah but he could at least fucking told us!" Louis snapped

"Yeah, well I don't see him anywhere! I didn't see him come running into the school did I? I don't see him in the music room fighting! Fucking hell, this wouldn't have happened if he didn't fucking leave-"

"What does this have to do with him fucking leaving?!" Clem's voice began to rise, "In the school or outside of school, we still have no fucking clue who fucking got in and how they fucking got in!! We don't even know if James' is still alive!! Fuck! He might be dead!" 

"If he fucking stayed then he would have caught them by now!" Marlon reasoned 

"Yes that would be faster but look no one's dead or hurt and thats a good thing!" 

"We don't know if James is hurt or dead," Louis whispered as his head hung low, "I refuse to believe he's dead! And if he is hurt, I'm going to save him," Louis storms off but only to get pulled back by Ruby and Aasim, "Let me fucking go! I have to see if he's ok!!" he yelled 

"Lou, calm down, he's fine," Marlon whispered, trying to calm his best friend down. While everyone was trying to calm Louis down, Clementine was deep in thoughts, trying to think who it would be. Someone who is stronger than James if they did hurt or killed him, someone who can walk with the walkers without James knowing...it could have been...but isn't he dead? But then again James didn't say if he died or not, James also didn't say if he was into music...

"Clem, who do you think it is?" Violet asked, bringing her back into the real world 

"I don't know but all I can think of is Charlie..." She replied 

"Who the fuck is Charlie?!" Louis sanpped 

"Someone, come on, we need rest then we go and find James," Clem turned and walked on with Violet behind her 

"But what if James is hurt?" Louis' voice had become weak 

"He would have came to us, now all we can do it hope he isn't dead."


	2. chapter 2

Stumbling around the forest with tried eyes trying to find the school in a hurry as his vision began to burr, James held onto his shoulder as blood seeped through his shirt. The wound was deep but small, a bullet wound. His breathing slowly became short panting breaths, his walk became sluggish as his dark brown orbs threatened to close shut. The groans of walkers were coming closer and closer to the scent of blood, their hunger for fresh meat.

James' head spun as he struggled to stay focus on the path in front. Not long before the school gates came to his line of sight, relief flooded down onto James as he collapsed onto the dirt floor, everything around was spinning ever so slow, darkness soon swallowed up his vision and the last thing he heard was his name being called out and a gun being fired.

"James!!" Willy yelled with widen eyes, spinning over down at the lookout tower. "It's James!! He's collapsed!!" Willy cried earning the attention of Louis and Mitch, both jumping out of their seat and grabbing their weapons.

Louis and Mitch both came sprinting out of the school gates with AJ not far behind. AJ stood at the school gates with his gun in hand, ready to open fire if a walker go too close to the other boys, Mitch ran at the walker who was getting to close to the boy on the ground, bashing its head into bits, covering Louis who lifted the smaller boy up into his arms, both teens ran back to the school while AJ shot the walkers that were close behind.

Once the gates had been closed shut, both AJ and Willy ran back into the school, following the three older boys. Bursting through the door, Louis laid James down on his bed while Violet came running with Ruby who quickly got to work once she had entered the room.

"Right, shit, he's lost a lot of blood," she spoke looking at his shoulder, "It's a bullet wound, fuck! It looks like he wasn't shot recently..." She spoke as she carefully took his clothing off, revealing scares, cuts and bruise. Louis watched with concern, pacing up and down the room without his eyes leaving the boy. "These buries looks new too..." Ruby mumbled, scanning the boy's body, "There are some old ones too...along with some fresh cuts..."

"Damn, he's been through shit, " Mitch mumbled, "Come on, let Ruby work, she knows what she's doing, " placing a hand on Willy's shoulder before pulling him away from the crowd. Soon after the two have left, one by one everyone left but Louis who stayed.

"Will he be ok?" Louis asked, breaking the silence, looking up at Ruby with sad eyes.

"He'll live, " she replied with a soft smile, wrapping up the wound she brushed away the sweat from her forehead with the back of her blood stain hand.

"I should of went to find him last night, " Louis cursed under his breath.

"Yeah but even if you went that wouldn't have changed anything, he would still have been shot, " Clementine spoke, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I know it pains you see him like this but look on the bright side, he's still breathing, " 

"Yeah but if I went then maybe just maybe i could have been the one who took the bullet or i could have prevented it!" 

A sigh left the girls lips as she gently shook her head, "Louis, no one knows what happened to him and if we did then we would all have gone but we didn't. He wouldn't have been shot during the night if he did he would have been dead, " she explained with a soft and motherly voice.

"Right, this is should do it, " Ruby spoke out, "If you guys can, can you talk outside? James needs to rest, " putting James clothing back on before taking the bucket of red water out of the room with her. Both looking over at the sleeping boy one last time before leaving the room to join the others outside. Once both teens have taken their seat, both AJ and Violet moved over to the two.

"What do you think happened?" AJ asked once he had sat down, looking up at Clementine. 

"I'm not sure myself, what do you think happened?" She asked back, interested to see what AJ has to say, bring her spoon to her lips as she watches the little boy in front of her think.

"I would say that someone shot him while they were trying to get into the school, " he replied with an unsure tone in his voice, Clementine noticed and raised an eyebrow, "What if they didn't want to be seen and only wanted to borrow our piano? They could have been worried and shot James when they got spotted!" AJ explained, earning a light chuckle from Violet.

"Don't worry about that, we'll deal with it why do you go and play with Willy and Tenn? Be a kid again. Let us do the adult work," Violet smiled softly at the younger boy who quickly flashed a smile at her before running off towards his friends, "Oh, Willy!! Keep it PG!!" She shouted at the oldest boy who returned rolled his eyes but still nodded. Turning back to the table, her smile dropped. "Should we even worry about whos trying to get in?" She asked, sighing she dropped her head into her arms, "I mean its only music no one was hurt,"

"James got shot," Louis muttered, pushing his half-empty bowl away from him, "I get your point, Vi but who the fuck would shoot someone for a fucking piano?!" His temper rose as fast as lighting once he thought back at the image of the boy who he deeply cared for covered in scars, cuts, bruises and blood. "If they wanted to have the damn piano then they could have fucking asked instead of shooting James who was nowhere near the school!!" 

"Louis, calm down, listen, no one knows what happened," Clementine spoke in a warm and soothing tone, "James' fine, he'll be up and running in no time," She flashed a gentle smile at the boy who struggled to return it, "Look, while we're waiting for James to wake up, why don't we find your love song?" She asked, nudging her friend.

"It's not a love song, it's more of a mixture of calm relaxing,"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fluttering open, James groaned in pain as the bright light hit him in the eyes, sitting up on the bed, he held his head allowing his vision to set. Little did he notice, someone was in the room with him, focusing on his vision and pain he was too distracted to hear footsteps making its way over to him, with his eyes still seal tight, he doesn't know that the person was towering over him, staring at his face as if they were mapping every inch of detail there was.

"James..." The person whispered, their voice was as strong as steel and as hard as wood, it lacks emotions and yet James could hear a hint of worry and relief. Struggling to open his eyes, James looks up to the person however his vision still a burr and his head spun, "Hey, how you feeling?" they whispered, crouching down at James' eye level, bringing a hand up to his face, cupping the right side. James relaxed into their touch as if all the stress and worry had disappeared once more, oh how he missed being touched like this, the feeling of being loved and cared for but all of this feels too familiar.

"Charlie..." he whispered his Ex-boyfriend name earning a small chuckle, praying his eyes wide open, shaking the burr away, once his eyes have finally settled down, he looked up at the person who stood before him. His midnight eyes widen in shock and just like that it disappeared and was replaced with long lost love, without thinking twice James lunged towards the taller boy, tackling him to the ground, throwing his arms around the boy's neck, nuzzling his head under Charlie's chin.

"Easy, you don't want to open your wound again, " Charlie laughed, gently pushing James off.

"How did you know..." James slowly backs up, his smile had dropped, holding his hands out in front of himself as if to block an attack. Charlie sighed and lowered his head, "Y-You...you shot me?!" James' voice was filled with fear and hurt.

"No. I...I was there yes, I can never hurt you, " Charlie rubbed the bridge of his nose as he stood up, looking over at the frightened boy with sad soft eyes, this was new. James' eyes darted between Charlie and the hunter rifle he was carrying, strapped to his back, Charlie took note of the behaver James was showing, Charlie saw emotions being shown and showing emotions means your weak, letting your enemies know how and what your feeling, they will overthrow you. "He has grown weak," Charlie muttered underneath his breath.

"S-Show me your bullets," James demeaned, not trusting Charlie.

"You don't trust me, do you?" 

"If you prove me wrong," James hissed, "You always carry 20 bullets with you and if ones missing then...then...we'll know who opened fire," 

"Jamie-"

"No! Don't 'Jamie' me! Show me your bullets!" He snapped, sighing in defeat, Charlie grabbed the bullets from the pockets of his coat, revealing 19 bullets, James' anger grew, his hands curled up into fists, he storms over towards Charlie and jabs his finger into his chest, "Why?! Why did you shoot me?! And don't you dare say anything about walkers getting too close to me or you didn't recognize me!" Tears were building up in his eyes, threating to spill down his face, "You knew full well that you saw me out there, didn't you?! Why did you shoot me?" James cried

"James, calm down," Charlie wrapped his arms around the other boy, holding him close to his chest unwilling to let the struggling boy go, "Listen to me, I can explain,"

"Let go of me! Don't touch me!" James shouted, pushing Charlie right off of him before back away, "When I left the group what we had was over, we may greet each other as friends but nothing more, " the taller boy reached out to him only for him to slap his hand away.

"I-I...Alpha...she knows and she wants you back..." Charlie replied, running his hand through his hair, "She sent me to take you back and I knew you would refuse so I shot you..." Guilt built up within the boy's heart, "Hoping by the time you've passed out, I could take you then but you ran all the way to this school..." Charlie shook his head.

"Why now? Did something happen at camp?" James asked and got no reply, "After how long I have left, she suddenly wants me back? What's going?" He asked again and yet no reply, "Charlie! Answer me! What's going on?! Why does she need me back? How did you find me?" James ran up to the boy, grabbing a hold of his coat and shook him.

"I...She...She's planning an attack on a much larger group who she thinks they're a threat to us and she wants everyone to be there to be lead by Betas and while everyone's attacking she wants every high skilled person to track down their other camps and finish the whole company off," Charlie replied, meeting James' eyes.

"Why does she think she needs me? I have left that life of killing far behind me! Does she really think I would come back and help her?!" James tore his eyes from his ex-lover, turning his back onto him, "Why does she think they are a threat?" James asked only to answer himself, "You know what, I don't want to know! I don't want to do anything that has to do with them!" James spun around with fire burning in his eyes.

"James, please, hear me out-"

"Or what? You'll shoot me again?!" James barked, "Go on then! Shoot me! I will rather be dead than to help someone like her!" He spat

"James-"

"I don't want to hear it! Charlie, get out! Stay away from this school and me! I don't want to see you ever again!" In a blink of an eye, James found himself pinned to the wall with Charlie looming over him with dead sharp eyes.

"James. I don't want to make this even more difficult but you have to come back, Alpha is asking for you, she sent me because she knows you trust me the most and you know full well what happens if I fail to hand you in," Charlie's voice had turned bitter, "Do you understand?" he muttered lowly, almost like he was threatening the shorter boy who responded with a glare.

"Do you really think, that I would go with someone that had shot me?! Do you think I would go back to the way I use to live?! Do you think that I will help after what happened last time?!" James cried, tears threatening to spill, suddenly raising his leg up, kicking Charlie square in the chest, sending him stumbling back onto the floor, "You said you understand, you said you would support me no matter what! You said you loved me?! Where did that all go?! Where did the Charlie I loved and care for go?!" He screamed, tears falling down his face, "I-I...No, No! I am not going! Not with someone like you! Not with anyone!" 

"For fuck sake, James! If Alpha wants you back then you have to go back! I can't leave without you!" Charlie's voice began to rise, "Don't bring the past up! People change for the best or for the worst! I've changed! So have you, you've grown weak with these people, people that you don't need! All you need is me and the group!" taking a step forward, James held his ground

"No, your right, people do change, you've changed for the worst! Yes, I have grown softer but that doesn't make me weak! I am strong, stronger than you'll ever be! And I don't need you, I don't need the group!" James backed up once Charlie took a step forward. "Leave. You're not welcomed here!" James hissed, stepping forward, finding his courage once more.

"Not without you,"


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie rammed into James, pushing him up against the wall, pinning both of his hands down by the side of his head, with a low growl, James kicked the other boy, sending him back before sprinting towards the door however, Charlie was faster, grabbing a hold of his wrist, pulling him back, tackling him onto the hard wooden floor, twisting his injured arm behind his back, tearing open his fresh wound, keeping him in place."Don't make this anymore harder, come with me or I will use force, " Charlie threatened.

"Get off!"James spat, raising his elbow up and into the side of Charlie's face, once he was free, James yet again ran for the door, refusing to fight someone who knows him both inside and out, refusing to fight him, anyone but him. Oh, but Charlie wasn't done, he won't fail, he never fails so why fail this time? Slamming the door shut, it echoed through the school, taking Louis' attention right away. "Charlie! What is your damn problem?! What part of no do you not understand?! I don't want to go back! I will never go back!" James yelled causing Louis to raise from the floor, staring down the hallway. 

"I don't give two fucks if you don't want to or not!! This is a mission, a task that needs to be completed! I will fucking shoot you again if it means to weaken you and take you by force!" Charlie drew his rifle, looking James dead in the eyes, "I don't want to hurt you but your leaving me with no fucking choice!" He snapped, James steps towards the taller boy and pressed his head up against the cold metal bar. 

"What am I to you? A mission? A task? Am I nothing to now? Am I just like all the other survivors that you've killed in cold blood?!" James cried, tears filling his eyes, "What am I to you?!" He repeated, pushing onto the metal bar, forcing Charlie to step back, "Answer me?!"

"You are nothing to me," Charlie muttered heartlessly, eyes cold and dead, James' eyes widen in pain and sorrow to the reply, Charlie's finger slipped down onto the trigger.

Louis looked over at the two girls waving them over to himself as he slowly made his way over towards his room, the shouting grew louder from behind the door, "James?" Louis called out and the shouting continued to grow, glancing over his shoulder sending the girls a worried look before bitting down on his lower lip, unsure on what to do until suddenly they heard a loud bang, like a gun being fired. Without thinking twice, Louis rushed in, his breath become heavy with panic once his eyes landed on James who was found on the floor, hiding his face in his hands crying, he collapsed next to the crying boy, wrapping his arms around him, comforting him.

"Who the fuck are you? What are you doing here?!" Clem snapped, glaring daggers at the boy, if only looks can kill, Charlie would have been dead, "What did you do to James? Why are you here?" she asked as her hand tightened around her revolver earning a chuckle from the boy in front who swung his rifle back onto his shoulder.

"And these are your new friends, Jamie? How cute, they're all most as weak as you," Charlie leaned in towards Clem, closer than she liked, she could feel his breath on her face, Violet stepped in, shoving the boy back, "What a shame, too bad that Jamie here is going to get you all killed," He sighed with a grin, his eyes were empty and dark as he stared at the teens in front of him, his grin grew wider once he saw James reaction: his body trembling as tears rolled down his face, "You all might want to keep an eye on him, you don't know what he's capable of," Charlie warned

"No, you're the one who should keep an eye out before we fucking kill you," Violet threatened, "You are not welcomed here, fuck right back to your motherfucking group before I cut your damn dick off," she snarled, pointing her butcher knife at Charlie who simply chuckled 

"I think someones getting too big for their boots," Charlie smiled, "I will come back and when I do, you can all say goodbye to each other and thank Jamie for all of this shit that will ever happen to you," He turned away, facing the window, "Oh, and my people, we don't show pity unlike Jamie here, we don't care how old you are or what gender, get in our way, you and your group is fucked, am I right Jamie?" throwing his head back, laughing before pulling his walker mask over his face, jumping out the window and into a herd of walkers.

Whimpers and cries were muffled once James, turned towards Louis, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck before hiding his face into his chest. A small frown was placed on Louis' lips as he comforted the crying boy within his arms, whispering nothing but sweet things into the boy's ear. The two girls watched with concern as the moved over to the door, leaving the two boys in the room. "It's ok, it's ok, he's gone now, he can't hurt you now, not anymore," Louis whispered, placing a soft kiss on the side of James' head.

"Im so sorry, " James managed to choke out from his tears, "Louis, Im so sorry! This is all my fault! I'm so sorry!" He cried, refusing to look up at the boy above him, "I'm going to get everyone killed now! I can't! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, " he whimpered

"James, it's ok, no one's dead yet and this isn't your fault," Louis whispered, "We're all family here and family defend one and another, we would all fight for you, James, I would at least if we fought for school then we will find for each other, " Louis explained 

"What the fuck happened?!" Marlon yelled down the hallway, his voice echoed through the school, scaring the living hell out of the two kids and the weeping boy. 

"Shut the fuck up, Marlon!" Violet hissed, glaring up at the taller boy, "Do you have to be so damn loud?"

"Well? What's going on?" Aasim asked, "Wheres Louis?" looking around the group

"He's inside trying to calm James down," Clem replied, looking down at the worn-out the wooden floor, "Someone broke into the room while James was asleep, a gun was fired and we all ran in to find him crying his eyes out," she explained, "He wasn't shot but he looks so broken...can you all try and keep your voices down, James is trying to recover from the shock," she sighed, closing her eyes, steading her breath, Violet sensed her stress and quickly made her way over to her, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, comforting her. 

In the room that was filled with cries and whines soon died down to only sniffs and yet the black-haired boy didn't look up at the other boy, shamed at himself for what he has done, hiding in the other boy's chest, James closed his eyes, refusing to look into Louis' eyes, scared to see his reaction. "James...It's alright, please stop crying...it's ruining your pretty face," Louis whispered, placing his cheek on top of the boy's head, "It's all over now...No one can hurt you now...not when I'm around..." slowly bringing his hand up to stroke the dark, black hair.

"I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have come...I shouldn't have met you!" James cried, his water-filled eyes snapped up at Louis' calm and sorry eyes, his grip around the other boy's coat, tightened anxiously and once again tears were spilt, "I'm going to get everyone killed!! And It will be my fault! I don't want to see anyone die anymore! If I see you die..." James lowers his head, allowing his hair to fall over his eye, "I don't think I can ever forgive myself...just how I'll never forgive myself for leaving Charlie with them...If I stayed with him then maybe, just maybe I could have changed him or even saved him!" James rambled, shaking his head, trying to push out the image of Charlie changing, 

"Hey, look at me, James," Louis gave the boy a soft warm smile as he gently placed two fingers under his chin to guide his head up, to meet his eyes, "Nothing would have stopped him from changing, even if you did stay with him, he would still change, no matter how hard you try, he would still change and yes it would painful to watch someone you loved change for the worst and you have to accept that, nothing could have prevented him from changing ," Louis spoke in a soothing and comforting tone, "If you did stay with him, you'll never get the chance to meet us, you would never that we existed, you would never get the chance to eat Omar's amazing cooking or watch Mitch and Willy fuck around with everyone or us meeting Clem and AJ and you'll never get the chance to see me," 

"Your right...but what if they do come back and there will be talking it will be fighting the death and I don't want that. I don't want to lose you or anyone! I should have left with him..." James' eyes lowered, refusing to meet Louis' eyes, "Maybe it would be the for the best if I left, I don't want to any trouble," James muttered 

"No, don't leave, stay and we will be ready for them, we are family and family never gets left behind, we defend the school from the raiders so we will defend you from your past," Louis smiled, kissing James on the forehead before pulling him into a hug, "I will never let anything harm you in anyway...I like you, a lot and I hope that after this day, you would be-humf!" Louis's eyes widen in surprise as James dived forward towards his lips, cutting him off.

"FUCK YES!!!" Violet yelled, slamming the door wide opened to reveal Clem and AJ standing there giggling at the two red boys, "MARLON!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!!!" Violet screamed as she sprinted down the school hall, shouting Marlon's name. James quickly hid his red face into Louis' chest while Louis hid his red fave in James' raven black hair.

"You guys are so cute!" Clementine smiled at the two embarrassed boys, "And James, we will kick their asses, thats a promise. No one can come in here like they own the place and take one of us away and even if they do, we will get them back," She grinned at the boy who smiled softly back at her, "Yell if you guys need anything, me and AJ will be leaving now! Have fun! But not too much fun, got it?" 

"What do you mean by fun?" AJ asked

"You'll understand when your older," Louis explained as Clem dragged her brother out and shutting the door behind her.


End file.
